Gunwrecker's Guide to the Voodoo Doll
Intro Well, the Voodoo Doll is a weapon that anybody can use to great effect. While not as powerful as a mastered sword, or staff, it is an effective weapon that is essential for a pirate. With this guide, I will give you the best tactics with this small, but deadly weapon. Unlocking Unlocking the doll is very easy. I shall tell you how to get it. *Get to Notoriety Level Five. *Visit Tia Dalma. *Do what she asks you to do. *Do a victory dance when your doll is complete. Skills The doll has a large amount of skills that make it a powerful weapon against several enemies. *Attune Doll: This skill is used by simply pressing control or clicking your mouse. When used, you will thrust the doll forward. If you are close enough to an enemy, they will be attuned. When attuned, you can unleash powerful hexes. Upgrade to increase the amount of enemies or allies to attune. Oh, attune allies to heal them in combat whenever possible. The effects of the hexes are split when multiple people are attuned. *Poke: The first doll skill. When used, your pirate will poke the doll with a needle, while your enemy will experience what your doing to the doll. Weak at first, but upgrade to increase damage. *Swarm: The second skill to unlock. When used, your pirate will summon a swarm of deadly flying creatures to attack your enemy. Very tough when upgraded. *First Healing Skill: A simple ally-healing weapon. When used, all attuned allies will be healed a certain amount of health. Upgrade to increase healing power. *Curse: Curses the enemy. The enemies that suffer this will suffer more damage from you than normal for sixty seconds when one target is attuned. Upgrade to increase duration. *Scorch: Sets the enemy aflame with a short-lasting damage effect. Upgrade to increase damage. *Cure: Basically a more advanced healing skill. It gives extra healing to your ally, while also giving them anti-voodoo buffs. Upgrade to increase strength. *Grave Shackles: Personally my favorite skill. When used, the enemy will be shackled, unable to move for five seconds. Upgrade to increase shackling duration. This will not have much effect when your shackling enemies with dolls, grenades, or any other ranged weapon. *Life Drain: The one and only healing skill that heals YOU instead of allies. When used, part of the enemies health will be stolen and given to you. Upgrade to increase the healing effect. There are two passive skills that increase your voodoo levels and makes you more and more resistant to enemy voodoo. Like the other skills, it is recommended you upgrade them. Best Tactic The best and most effective tactic is the following: First, you shackle the enemy. Second, You use curse and scorch. Third, you alternate from poke and swarm. Fourth, when the shackling effect wears off, it is advised you run away from the enemy while still using poke and swarm randomly. Just don't go too far! Fifth, when low of health, use life drain. Sixth, enjoy your loot! Best Enemies to Use On Generally, I use a doll against humans, and guns against other enemies. The reason for that is, like said before, guns are more powerful than the doll. I recommend using it against yellow and some red tag enemies. Kingshead is the best place to level this weapon. Outro I give my thanks to Will Yellowswine, and the other members of Sacred Pirates Inc. for their hard work to help me master this weapon. Good luck, me hearties! Category:Guides